


we’re fucked

by Banana_Joe



Series: slutty moreid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn Video, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe
Summary: at the bullpen the morning after :)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: slutty moreid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	we’re fucked

**Author's Note:**

> no smut this time just awkward moments and a certain video ;)

derek woke up to his phone ringing from the bedside table, and a warm body pressed into his stomach and wrapped around his torso. derek rubbed his eyes and the phone.

“morgan,” he addressed himself, his voice sleep filled and rough, “what’s up?”

“hey,” jj’s voice came through the speaker, “we have a case and we need you to come in today, is that alright?”

“yeah,” derek said groggily, “or course.”

“great! we need you by noon,” jj chirped, “also no one can’t get ahold of reid, do you think you can try to call him?”

derek looked down and smiled, “yeah, i can do that. i’ll see you soon jj.” 

derek hung up and looked back down at spencer. derek brushed spencer’s long brown hair behind his ear, and lightly ran his thumb over the smaller man’s cheek. spencer groaned, but reached up to hold derek’s hand in place. 

“you gotta get up, pretty boy,” derek whispered in the other’s ear, “we have a case.” spencer wrapped tighter around his torso stubbornly. “i’ll go make some coffee and get your clothes,” spencer smiled into his chest, “but you need to get up ok?”

“mm,” spencer groaned, but let go or derek , “fine. but let the record show, i’d rather stay like this, i never get to cuddle.”

derek chuckled darkly, “i wonder why? maybe because you like to let strangers fuck you in front of a crowd over going home with them?”

spencer blushed, “don’t start that right now, we don’t have time.” 

“awe,” derek nudged him, “is it that easy to get you worked up?” derek chuckled again, “go shower, pretty boy.”

with that derek got up and made his way to the kitchen.

.

they walked into the bau bullpen at the same time, but tried not to act like they were together before hand. spencer sat awkwardly at his desk, and derek leaned back in his chair. waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, so they can all go into the conference room.

and that’s when he heard something out of place, yet something familiar. 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, "𝘰𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘴," "𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘬, 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴," "𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵, 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵."

oh no.

derek whipped around to where the sound was coming from, and saw garcia holding her cellphone out for him to see. one of the the people who watched them had filmed them, posted it online, and of course penelope garcia found it.

he glanced back at spencer, to see him with his face in his hands, and knees pulled into his chest. he had made himself small, like he was trying to disappear.

“you have some serious explaining to do, mister,” garcia said while putting her hands on her hips.

“yeah,” hotch’s voice rang out from behind spencer, making everyone jump, “i’d say you do.”

spencer slowly turned around, “uh, good morning, hotch, sir,” spencer gave a weak smile, before trying to hide himself again.

“no need to look so nervous, reid,” hotch said concerned, “i just wanted to know why you didn’t answer any of us this morning ex-“

hotch was cut off by a loud moan coming from garcia’s phone. in that moment, everyone in the bullpen looked scared. the moan was undeniably spencer’s, and it came from garcia’s phone. 

garcia was in shock as derek snatched the phone from her, and turned off the screen. unfortunately it wasn’t until after derek’s name had been moaned. 

“except for derek,” hotch finished his sentence from before, “i am going to pretend this didn’t happen, and i will be in my office. garcia, meet me in my office.”

garcia plucked her phone out of derek’s hand and nervously watched hotch go into his office, “i want details.” she hissed at the two men,” and walked into hotch’s office.

“we’re fucked,” spencer groaned.

derek nodded.

.

“garcia,” hotch said in a flat tone, “i want you to send me a copy of that video, and then try to get it taken down.”

“why do you want a copy of it if you want it deleted, sir,” she asked nervously.

“blackmail, of course,” he grinned, which is not something that she was used to seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> are you guys interested in some morgan/reid/hotchner smut?


End file.
